


Mutants Overboard

by Apocraphex



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-05-18
Updated: 2005-04-19
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocraphex/pseuds/Apocraphex
Summary: Gambit and Wolverine accidently ends up in another timeline...Originally posted on AFF in 2004-05-18Posted here for archiving purposes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: PotC Movie spoilers!!! Bad language.  
> THANK YOU to: TFK for the title, and to Mick, Lex, Danny and Katherine for beta-reading!!  
> A/N: The very first chapter takes place during the last scenes of the movie. I didn't bother to write it all down to the T, because I'm lazy. :p You want the whole story; go watch the movie. Its basically just a recap with a slightly different ending. If you want to know more about the currently powerless condition of Gambit, check out the X-Treme X-Men TPB 'Invasion' or the single issues X-Treme X-Men 10 - 19.  
> Also, for all you X-Men fans; the beginning of the story will focus more on Gambit than Wolverine.

PORT ROYAL, 1734

Captain Jack Sparrow and the young blacksmith Will Turner found themselves surrounded by the men of the Navy, who aimed their guns and swords at the pair. Governor Swann made his way to them, but stood at a safe distance behind Commodore Norrington, as he spoke up.  
"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? Hes a pirate!"  
"And a good man", said Will, still slightly panting from the fight. Jack looked around at the surrounding men and pointed to himself proudly. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."  
Norrington stepped closer to Will and sneered, "You forget your place, Turner."  
Will looked at the Commodore straight in the eyes, ignoring that the older man's sword that slightly pressed into his clothes. "Its right here", he said. "Between you and Jack."  
Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's daughter, stepped forward and went to stand beside Will. "As is mine."  
"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann almost dropped his jaw as he looked at his daughter, then turned to all the men surrounding the three. "Lower your weapons. For goodness sake, put them down!"  
The military men did as they were told. Commodore Norrington, who had been surprised to see the bold move of his beloved Elizabeth, opened his mouth to speak, hoping that his words would not stutter to reveal his broken heart. "So this is where your heart really lies, then?"  
Elizabeth looked back at him. She felt sorry to see the sadness in her fiancÃ©'s eyes, but it didnt stop her. She nodded slightly, "It is."  
Jack Sparrow looked up at Norrington's face when something blue caught his eyes. A parrot. He frowned before realization sunk in.  
"Well!" said he as he started to move away, his body swayed, as if he were drunk. "Im actually feelin' rather good about this." He stepped forward to the Governor. "I think we've all reached a very special place, I say? Spiritually, ecumenically...grammatically." The Governor wrinkled his nose at Jack's foul breath, and Jack continued to approach the Commodore, his finger pointed at the man as if to emphasize his words. "I want ye to know that I was rootin' for you, mate. Know that."  
Oh, Norrington would never have any idea how strongly Jack Sparrow had wanted Elizabeth to chose the Commodore instead of Will Turner! Norrington just stared dumbfounded at the pirate as the man made his way farther back before stopping to speak the the beautiful young lady.  
"Elizabeth..." She looked at the pirate, slightly curious at what he had to say. "It would never 'ave worked between us, darlin'. Im sorry."  
She raised one of her elegant eyebrows. What had she expected from the pirate, really?  
"Will." His heart skipped a beat as the young man looked at him. Jack grimaced a little. So many things to say to the lad. "I'lll miss you?" Nah, too needy to come from the mouth of Captain Jack Sparrow. "Want to join me crew", maybe? "...Nice hat", he said finally before quickly going to the edge of the platform they were on, with nothing, but an ankle-high wall and a long drop down to the ocean and cliffs below, between him and his freedom.  
Will smiled at the pirate, glad that the Captain had approved of the hat.  
"Men! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you --"  
The air got knocked out of his lungs as he tripped over the small wall, falling head first down to the water.  
Will, Elizabeth and the soldiers rushed to the wall to see if Jack had jumped to safety or a horrid death. Will let out a sigh of relief as Jack managed to avoid the sharp cliffs and plunged safely in the high sea. He wasn't sure what he'd do if Jack had...  
Captain Sparrow took a deep breath once his head came up above water. He resisted the urge to look up at Will, and instead focused his eyes on the horizon. And there she was... The Black Pearl emerged from the shadows behind the cliffs farther away and awaited for her Captain's return onboard. Jack smiled and started to swim towards his precious ship.  
"What's your plan of action?" said one of the officers. When he got no reply, he frowned as he looked at the Commodore. "Sir?"  
Commodore Norrington took one last look at the Black Pearl before turning around and starting to walk away.  
"Commodore! What about Sparrow?" the man insisted.  
"Oh, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start", Norrington smirked as he continued down the road.  
Governor Swann mentally sighed as he watched his daughter with the man she loved.  
"So... this is the path you've chosen, Elizabeth? After all, he is a blacksmith."  
"No." Elizabeth put a hand on Will's cheeck, her fingers gently caressed the stubbled skin down to the soft lips that she had always wanted to kiss. "He's a pirate."  
She gave Will a sad smile before shoving him over the low wall. Being unprepared for this move, Will yelped as arms flew around, trying to catch hold on something, before he landed with a huge splash in the water.  
She knew where his heart really layed, and she loved him too much to see him stay in Port Royal with her instead of doing what was in his blood.  
Governor Swann watched with huge eyes as Will came up to the surface to breathe before looking back at Elizabeth. Before he got the chance to ask, she answered.  
"His heart is with the ocean and Jack Sparrow. He might not know it now, but he wouldn't have been happy if he'd stayed here, with me."  
She watched him swim after Jack Sparrow and turned to leave.

Jack had heard something - or someone? - fall into the water, and felt his blood heat up when he discovered it was Will. He slowed down his pace just enough to let Will catch up with him.  
"Couldn't stay away from t'Pearl long enough, eh?" Jack teased as they reached the black-sailed ship. "You want t' come along, lad? I need someone to scrub the deck."  
Will didn't bother answering, instead he gave Jack a nonchalant look and took ahold of the rope that had been thrown down at them from the Pearl. Jack grinned at him before grabbing the rope as well.  
The crew on the ship put their backs to it and the two men were pulled out of the water and landed hard on the deck by the wheel of the ship. Gibbs walked forward and Jack glared at him.  
"Weren't you s'posed to keep to the code, eh?"  
"We figured they were more like actual...guidelines", Gibbs said before reaching out a hand to his Captain.  
Jack took ahold of Gibbs arm and the other man helped him up on his feet, before doing the same to his new crewmate. Cottons handed Jack his beloved hat, and Jack thanked the mute man as he took it and placed it on his head.  
"Captain Sparrow." Jack turned to look at Anamaria, whom was leaning against the wheels. She walked towards him and placed a coat on his wet shoulders. "The Black Pearl is yours."  
Jack swaggered up to the wheel, and caressed it softly with his hands, a smile playing on his lips. He then glanced around at his crew with a hard look on his face, giving them orders they were happy to obey. As the crew left to make the ship ready to turn and leave, Jack dreamily looked out over the ocean.  
"Now, bring me that horizon", he muttered to himself as he started to hum on the Pirate song that Elizabeth had taught him. "...And really bad eggs." He looked down at the compass and changed the direction of the ship. "Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!"

 

NEW YORK CITY, 2003

 

Remy LeBeau, also known as the X-Man Gambit, ran after two men into a labyrinth of dark alleys. The men in question were mutants, whom had terrorised a family of 'simple' humans together with five of their mutant friends. Gambit's teammates Logan (Wolverine), and Ororo Munroe (Storm), were taking care of the ones that had stayed. The escaping mutants didn't seem to have been as dangerous to the humans as the five others were, so Storm had let Gambit go and take care of the runaways.  
Gambit realised that he held a playing card in his right hand, out of old habit. Still running, he glanced down at the card; the Queen of Hearts. He silently cursed the events that had happened during the past year, and the fact that he had somehow lost his mutant power to charge things with kinetic energy and make them explode. The playing card, that would once have been a weapon, was now nothing more than a useless plaything. He threw it away and focused on the mutants.  
He caught up with one of them in a dead-way alley. The mutant panted and stared at the X-Man walking towards him. An extendable bo-staff appeared in Remy's hands, seemingly out of nowhere. As Gambit got closer he recognised the man, they had fought against each other quite recently in a bar in Remy's hometown New Orleans.  
The mutant smirked at Gambit.  
"I know you ain't got no powers, Cajun. You really think you're gonna defeat me?"  
Gambit grinned and swirled his bo-staff in one hand, "Can't blame a man fuh tryin', eh?"  
Even if he couldn't take this mutant down, he was sure that Wolverine and Storm would arrive any minute and do the job for him. The man lashed out at Gambit, his fist aiming to break the handsome Cajun's nose, but Remy ducked and delivered a good blow with his fully extended staff to the man's spine.  
The man cried out in pain before stopping at a safe distance away from Gambit.  
"I always thought you X-Men were here to protect mutants", he growled.  
"Correct me if ah'm wrong -- which ah'm sure I ain't -- but mutants dat try t' kill innocent people don' need no protection by de X-Men", said Gambit in his Southern drawl as he once again walked up towards the panting bad guy.  
"I just treated the humans the same way they treated me when I got my powers!" the mutant raged as he threw a bolt of energy sparks towards Gambit.  
The Cajun used his agility to jump out of the way of the bolt, which instead found its way to a trash can, blowing it up.  
"And will ev'rythin' be alright again when y' hurt someone else?" Gambit easily dodged another bolt of energy, before going on the offensive with his staff and hard kicks. "Dat child you attacked, he wouldn't have survived if Storm hadn't send a lightnin' at'cha!"  
With a final kick, the mutant fell unconscious. Gambit heard Wolverine running towards them, no mistaking that man's steps with somebody else.  
"You alright, Gumbo?" said the Canadian as he slowed his pace, his retractable adamantium claws still out, prepared to take on any enemy.  
"Oui. De other one got away, though."  
"No... he's here", said Wolverine as he sniffed the air and glancing around, trying to locate the hidden mutant.  
The two X-Men barely got a chance to react before a strange light appeared around Gambit.  
Remy could hear Wolverine call out his name before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Remy awoke slowly to the sound of water splashing around him and the salty smell of the ocean invading his nose. He could feel the ground rocking back and forth and he immediately got the urge to roll over and vomit. Once his stomach was emptied of its contents, he weakly opened his eyes to observe his surroundings. He didn't see much. He lay surrounded by a couple of wooden barrels which consequently blocked his view of whatever could be behind. The room he was in was dark and damp. He shivered slightly from the cold and wrapped his brown trench coat tighter around himself as he crawled over to the nearest barrel. He braced himself against it and stood up on shaky legs, panting heavily as all of the energy seemed to have been drained out of him.  
"Oi, who be there?" said a dark voice, with some sort of British accent.  
Remy couldn't think, let alone reply. He felt a slight case of vertigo. He had to close his eyes and could only hear the stranger as he got closer to him. A hand shot out, and grabbed a fistful of his long auburn hair and Remy winced in pain.  
"A free pass'nger, eh?" The man tugged painfully hard on Remy's hair, making the younger man gasp as he awkwardly tried to follow the stranger wherever he was heading. He had a feeling that if his legs were to give out, he'd have a large bald spot on the top of his head...which, obviously, wouldn't be very attractive. He opened his eyes just in time to see a door open, letting the daylight strike at him. Remy closed his sensitive eyes again, his weak arms trying to grab onto the man to get some sort of support.  
The man shoved Remy down on the floor, and the mutant just barely caught his balance enough to kneel on the wooden floor instead of ending up sprawled face down on it.  
His hands clutched desperately at his temples as he tried to get the vertigo and nausea under control. He could hear voices talking, but his head hurt too much for him to make out much of what they were saying. He could feel a cool breeze on his face and hear water splashing around him. Though his thoughts were foggy, he managed to realise that he was now on a boat. Great, so the mutant he and Wolverine were supposed to confront was some sort of a teleporter. Just great.  
Once again, a hand took a painfully tight grip on his hair and used it to pull his head back, and he could hear someone talking to him. He tried to ignore the pain and concentrate on the voice, as it repeated itself. He was still shaking, and a thin layer of sweat now covered his body. His mind felt clogged. Apparently, he'd gotten a fever.  
"I said, open yer eyes, whelp!"  
A slap across his face made Remy open his crimson on onyx eyes as he became fully conscious. He stared right into the dark eyes of a short, dirty man, whom didn't bother to hide his shock at the sight before him. A voice behind the man spoke up.  
"It's a demon! Throw it into th' ocean, I say!"  
The voice was soon accompanied by some others, all rooting for their Captain to throw the devil's spawn off their ship. Remy shook his head violently; there was no way that he would survive, being tossed overboard in his current condition!  
"No, don't!" he croaked, his throat dry and sore.  
"It talks!"  
Remy opened his mouth, trying to speak again, but his voice refused to obey him. The man, who still held a tight grip on the silky auburn hair, took another look at Remy.  
"Men", he called out. "Put this...thing in th' cell below deck, we might be able ta sell 'im when we reach Singapore."  
Remy's eyes grew wide at the man's words and he desperately wanted to struggle against the men that grabbed him, but he had no strength left in his body to offer for any sort of resistance. The sailors dragged him below deck, while the Captain looked after them, stroking his beard as he contemplated their new passenger.  
No doubt there'd be at least someone who would be interested in owning that creature.

***

"Oi, Cap'n."  
Jack sauntered over to where Anamaria stood, and she gave him the telescope. "Merchant ship, straight ahead."  
Jack grinned as he looked the ship over.  
"It don' seem t' have anythin' special on it, but me precious Pearl's screamin' fer a li'l conflict." He stroked the wooden railing of the ship gently, as a lover would, before handing the telescope back to the dark skinned woman, and calling out for the crew to get the Pearl ready.

***

Remy awoke slowly. His head felt a little bit clearer now, but his throat was as dry as before, if not more so, not to mention the fact that his skin was now hot to the touch due to the fever. He opened his eyes and glanced around his cell, where he was laying on its dirty floor. He must have passed out, because he didn't even remember being brought down here. All of his thoughts stopped when he saw it - a pitcher with fresh water. The Cajun moved as fast as he could towards it, and gulped the water greedily, any thoughts of it being poisoned never even crossing his tired mind.  
Suddenly a loud explosion shattered the air and the ship lurched violently. Only now did Remy hear the commotion from above. A dark voice shouted orders, and the sounds of many pairs of heavy boots running across the wooden deck echoed down to him, where ever he was. It didn't take long before Remy could hear other persons boarding the ship and fighting the sailors.  
Remy threw the empty pitcher aside and put his hands to better use, rummaging through the pockets of his pants in search of his lock picks. Damn but the sailors had really gone through everything! He noticed his trench coat tossed carelessly on the floor, well out of reach outside of his cell, and on it were all of the removable parts of his outfit; the belts, extra pockets, gloves and his Kevlar shirt - even his boots! Bastards. He kicked at the steel door with his bare left foot and cursed silently. If only he had his powers...  
He wandered restlessly around in his small cell, thoroughly studying every inch of his surroundings, trying to figure out if, and how he'd be able to escape.  
He must have lost all sense of time, because the door to the small room suddenly opened. Remy tensed and stared at the two men who entered. The men looked like they had gone a long time without a shave, and they were wearing tattered clothes, with fine sharp swords in their hands. One of them had short white beard and a green bandanna on his head, he seemed to be at least sixty years old. The other one was perhaps in his early fourties. He had dark, unruly hair, and a dark beard and moustache covered his lips and chin. As almost every other human would have done, they stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the glowing red eyes that met their own in the dark.  
Remy leaned toward the cell door that separated him from the men and smiled charmingly.  
"Bonjour", he purred with a voice smooth like honey. His power to kinetically charge objects may have been gone, but he was still a charmer, after all. The rogues seemed to fall under his charm by that simple word alone. Remy's smile turned into a grin, as he started to babble nonsense in smooth Cajun French succeeding in charming them even more. "Dis cell be quite petite; would yuh be so kind t' help poor Remy out, mes braves?"  
His eyes locked onto the dark haired rogue as this one stepped forward. The man took out a small piece of metal from his boots, and used it as a lock pick. It took a while, but he managed to unlock the cell and Remy wasn't hesitant at getting out.  
"Merci, mon ami", said he as he gathered all his belongings as quickly as he could and silently made his way out, leaving the two men alone with their confused minds.  
Remy made his way up on deck to take in the scenery. He could see a couple of pirates dueling a short distance away, and narrowed his eyes. Pirates? The damn teleporter must have sent him back in time! Remy cringed at the thought, then used his naturally graceful movements to sneak unnoticed away from the commotion, and to find somewhere safe to hide until the intruders had left and he could find the right moment to take over the ship. Unfortunately, he didn't manage to sneak away completely unnoticed. He cursed under his breath as he felt the tip of something -- a sword, maybe? -- against his back.  
"Tryin' t' run off, eh?"  
"Mebbe. Ah have nothin' t' do wit' dis, cher." The mutant's voice was, like earlier, soft and enchanting, but the man behind him wouldn't fall one bit for the charm. Fuck.  
Remy quickly turned around and struck out at the man. If he had been stronger he would have disarmed the man within seconds. The pirate seemed to realise that as well, and he raised his eyebrows in appreciation. "Nice move."  
Remy got his fully extended bo-staff into his hands and continued to strike at the man, who easily escaped the hits. The damn pirate even seemed to enjoy it. Remy gritted his teeth in frustration as he started to attackmore fiercely, the sweat from both his hard concentration and his fever started to pool up on his face, and trickle slowly down his back, but the pirate still didn't seem to find it hard to defend himself. With one swift move, the man kicked his leg out and made Remy fall. He then placed the tip of his sword against the mutant's throat.  
Remy panted hard and glared daggers at the pirate, who looked him over. Red on black eyes. Strange but nice. Dirty brown trench coat. Some sort of metal staff in his hands. Black shirt and pants, made out of a material unknown to the the pirate. Gorgeous black boots though. And such soft-looking auburn hair.  
"Yer not from around here, are you?" muttered the pirate softly, more to himself than to Remy.  
Deciding that the exhausted young man didn't make much of a threat at the moment, he removed the sword and sheathed it as he called for one of his men to come over, his eyes never leaving the young man's before him.  
The nausea hit Remy again and he gasped for air as his body wanted him to empty his stomach of what little contents it had left. He started to sweat and shake once more, as the damned blackness threatened to overtake him, but he used every ounce of his will-power to stay awake and aware.  
"Cotton! Adams!" The two pirates that had been down to Remy's cell hurried over to their captain. "Take 'im t' th' Pearl." With those words, the pirate turned to take care of business. The sailors of the ship had been defeated and were surrounded by the pirates but Remy didn't get to see what the pirates would do as the two -- Cottons and Adams, was it? -- took a good grip on him and half carried, half dragged him over to the railings, over a plank that connected the two ships, and down to the lower deck of the black ship.  
Despite his desperate struggles to stay awake, the darkness soon overtook him, and he fell back into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack Sparrow looked hard at the defeated captain of the merchant vessel, whose hands were tied behind his back with strong rope.  
"Where did ye get 'im?" he inquired, pressing his sharp sword against the other man's neck.  
The other captain gulped, and tried to make his mouth form the words.  
"The d-demon? One of me men found 'im down in th' hold... I swear, I don' know anythin' else 'bout 'im!"  
"And I am s'posed ta believe that?"  
The man held back a cry as he felt the sword biting into his skin.  
"I swear on me wife and eight children!" the man pleaded. "'e wasn't on the ship when we set sail two weeks ago, he jus' showed up, like out o' nowhere!"  
If it wouldn't ruin his current act as a ruthless pirate captain, Jack would have laughed at the other man's eager co-operation. Funny how a man that seems so cold and uncaring at first glimpse can quickly change into a quivering, submitting rat in order to save his own life. He let the sword rest against the man's neck a little while longer before he removed it.  
"Men! Find everythin' o' value an' take it home." He grinned madly at the other captain. "It's been nice doin' business with ye, man."  
Jack left the man standing helpless by the main mast along with the bound crew as he made his way down to help his own crew get the valuables over to the Pearl. There wasn't much, but still enough to satisfy the men.

***  
William Turner stood by the door to the forecastle and watched the others do their tasks. He had wanted to go with Jack, get away from Elizabeth and Port Royal and begin a new life onboard the Black Pearl. But he still, as Jack so kindly put it, had to get the stick out of his arse when it came to the piracy itself. Will didn't want to plunder, he couldn't threaten, harm, or kill innocent people in order to take their valuables. Despite often being the center of the jokes by his fellow crew mates, he stood by his morals. Jack let him stay behind whenever the Pearl would engage in piracy, of course he would tell his men that it was his all idea as he didn't want the blacksmith to be injured because none of the other crew members were able to create and repair their weapons or the possible damage done to the Pearl and her cannons with such skill as Will posessed.  
Will smiled to himself when he thought about Jack. He would let Will do basically whatever he wanted, but wouldn't accept any sort of disobediance from the rest of his crew. Except for his first mate, Anamaria. That woman had the power to make Jack go to his room and sit in the corner like a punished child if she wanted to.

As soon as Jack set his feet on the Pearl's deck, the ties to the small merchant vessel were cut and the Pearl set sail. He watched with a proud smirk as his men brought the valuables down to the cargo. He spotted Will standing a ways away.  
"Will, luv!" he called out, making the younger man turn his attention to him. "I 'ave a task fer ye lad, very important task it is." Will's eyes brightened up at the potential prospects of the important task. "Check on the boy in the holdin' cell, an' notify me when 'e wakes up, aye?"  
Turning to make his way over to the quarterdeck, he left Will standing mouth open and confused. Will hadn't watched when the pirates took over the small ship, so he had no idea that Jack had taken a prisoner. But he did what his captain had ordered him to, and went down to the cells.  
A shiver ran up his spine, as he was back where two of Barbossa's men had told him about his father's fate. But determined not to give it more thought he shook his head a little as if to clear it. He watched the man laying on his back on the cold cell floor, the faint light didn't reveal much of the man's face though. He let out a bored sigh; the captive appearantly had no intention of waking up and releasing him from his duty, so he might as well sit down on the stairs and wait. There were no port holes, so he couldn't spend his time watching the ocean. The only thing to keep him company were the sounds of the heavy ship breaking through the waves of the Caribbean sea and the sounds of the other man breathing.  
Will was quite bored.  
He didn't know how much time had passed and he barely noticed a changed pattern in the captive's breathing, before the man softly moaned as he started to regain consciousness. Will stood up to get a better view of him as he slowly pulled himself up in a sitting position.  
Will made his way up to the main deck, where he had to cover his eyes from the stunning sunlight.  
"Jack!"  
Jack looked over the wheel and spotted Will down by the hatch before leaning over it and raising his index finger to emphasize his words as he corrected his young friend, "Captain!"  
Will barely held back a smile at the sight of Jack, "Captain!"  
"Aye?"  
"He's awake!"  
"Splendid!"  
He left the wheel to Anamaria and hurried down to Will, motioning him away with a wave of his hands so that he could go down through the hatch.  
Once he was downstairs, he arranged his face into that of a rugged pirate, as he walked over to the handsome man that stood with his arms crossed, leaning back against one of the walls of the cell.  
Remy turned his head slightly to lock his tired red on black eyes upon the dark, kohl-lined ones of the pirate captain, but made no further move. Jack stared, captivated by Remy's softly glowing eyes as he reached the cell.  
"What's yer name, lad?"  
Remy stayed silent for a moment before giving in, "Remy LeBeau."  
"Frog, eh?"  
"Cajun, act'lly."  
"Frog, Cajun, never could tell the difference."  
Remy just shrugged; the man before him was not the first to think he was French. Before Jack got the chance to open his mouth to continue talking, Remy cut in.  
"So why did yuh bring me here?"  
Jack smirked, "Pirate loot."  
Remy's eyes glowered dangerously, "What, yuh gonn' sell me on some slave market, like that other captain planned to?"  
Jack put his index finger to his chin, "That's not a bad idea..."  
Oh, Jack had some plans in mind for his captive, but there was no need for Remy to know about it.  
Remy glared at the man for a moment as he considered his options. He could either be locked in this small cell until the Captain decided it was time to get rid of him, or he could work for the man. It was not like he knew how to get back to his own time anyway.  
Even though he was famished, ill and in desperate need of water, he was still the incarnated perfection of grace. He moved as gracefully and silently as a cat across the small cell to the the iron bars that separated the two men. "I've got a proposition f' you, mister...?"  
" _Captain_ Sparrow." Jack amusedly raised an eyebrow, "And what could that proposition possibly be?"  
Remy smiled, adding all of his charm into his husky voice. Sure, it hadn't worked the last time, but that might have been because he hadn't been focused enough. "What would y' say, to me workin' fuh you, 'stead of bein' locked away down here to no use, eh?" Jack could feel Remy's charm like a soft caress on the very edges of his mind, but he wouldn't - couldn't - fall for it like everyone else. Remy could feel this as well, and was quite put off, though he didn't show it in any way. He could charm the pants of the mighty Shadow King if he wanted to, but he couldn't even affect this pirate captain even the slightest! He kept his poker face on while he was raging with frustration inside.  
"Why would I have ye in me crew, lad? I have enough men, trusty men they all are, what use do I have of ye, a captive that most likely will run off at the first chance he gets?"  
"I'm a man o' my word."  
"Ye any good with scrubbin' the deck?"  
"Ah'm a fast learner."  
 _'And yer like a wild, exotic bird that wants to get out of the cage before ye die o' insanity'_ , Jack mused. He didn't trust people, and LeBeau was no different. But it would be a shame to keep such a beauty locked behind bars, even if it was a pretty sight. He let his eyes wander over Remy's handsome face and long, lean body that had been stripped off everything except for the Kevlar shirt and pants.  
Remy noticed this, and he debated hard with himself. He had grown up on the streets of New Orleans, he had learned more than once that sex was something he could bargain with. And though he rarely made deals that included sex, it would be a whole lot better than being stuck in the tiny cell. The fire in his eyes died as he made his offer, "And I'm very good at keepin' a bed warm..."  
Jack looked back up at Remy's face. He pretended to think about the matter for a moment, but he had already made his decision.  
"Welcome t' the Black Pearl, LeBeau."  
Jack held out his hand, and Remy reached out through the iron bars to shake it and close their deal. Jack looked down at Remy's fingers, so long and slender and soft to the touch. He ignored the need to continue to touch the other man's hands and reached for the keys to the cell that he carried on his belt.  
Remy followed the slightly shorter man up to the main deck. The evening sun warmed his face and the wind played with his quite dirty hair. He immediately attracted the attention of the other men onboard as he took a look around the deck.  
Not feeling in the mood for being friendly and chatty, he simply just smiled a hello at the ones he passed as he made his way to the railing to look out over the ocean. Nothing but sky and water in sight, of course.  
Gibbs had stared open-mouthed as he had locked eyes with the red-eyed man. He quickly made his way to the Captain.  
"It's bad luck ta have demons onboard, Jack!" he said with a low hissing voice.  
The two men turned their heads to look at Remy who made his way inside the forecastle. Jack then placed an arm around his old friend's shoulders as he led the way out of ear shot from the other men.  
"Gibbs... ye remember tha' story that ol' Toole always babbled 'bout?"  
Gibbs frowned as he searched his memories for said story. As he saw his friend was unable to remember it, Jack rolled his eyes as he cited, " _Only one with eyes of fire burning bright, shall open the door in the dead of night, and reveal a truly amazing sight --"  
"--The greatest treasure known to man"_, finished Gibbs. "Ye mean that the boy...?"  
Jack grinned michiviously, "Stranger things have happened, mate."


	4. Chapter 4

Remy's head felt like it was spinning, all he wanted was to lay down and sleep until the pain had faded. He walked into the forecastle, where the crew slept at night and barely reached the closest bunker when his legs gave out from underneath him and he fell forward onto the small bed.

He groaned at the impact but didn't move from his slightly uncomfortable pose; he was only on the bunker from the waist up, while his legs were on the hard wooden floor. He could hear someone moving closer to him, then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" asked Will worriedly. Remy would have snorted if he'd had the strength. "Here, let me help."

Will helped the mutant lay on the bed. He was quite surprised that a man of his height didn't weight much at all. He placed his palm on Remy's forehead, "Well, it doesn't seem like you have a fever. I'll get you some soup."

Remy didn't care about the young man or the offer of soup at all at that moment, all he wanted was to sleep. He hadn't felt so tired, so utterly drained, since he had returned from Antarctica...

Will noticed that the man was sleeping, and so decided to leave him alone. He walked out of the forecastle and slowly made his way across the deck with the rapidly setting sun sending its last rays of light over the dark ship. He didn't have anything in particular to do; the cannons hadn't been used in the conflict and thus didn't need to be inspected, and none of the weapons were damaged.

Will walked past the Captain's cabin when he noticed that the door was opened. He went towards it and knocked on the wall to get the pirate's attention before entering.

Jack stood by his desk and inspected different things lying upon it. Will's first assumption was that it was the loot from the merchant ship, but as he came closer he realised that it were clothes and strange accessories.

"Ah, Will!" Jack turned towards his young friend. "You might know what this s'posed to be."

Jack handed what looked like an eight inches long metallic pipe to Will, who looked puzzled as he turned it in his hands.

"Why would you think I'd know what this is?"

"Yer a blacksmith. Figured that you if anybody would 'ave a clue."

Will was about to hand it back to the pirate when he noticed a small button. He frowned and pushed it, and almost dropped the metallic stick in surprise when it extended to a two metres long staff.

"It's a...staff?"

"Ah, I knew I could count on you, luv!"

Will handed the staff to Jack, who accepted it with the same glee as a child whom received a candy cane. The young man then turned to look at the rest of the things lying on the desk. A brown leather coat, small bags containing playing cards and throwing spikes...

"Where did you find all this?"

"This belongs to our new friend, LeBeau."

Jack glanced at Will as the young man looked through a deck of cards. The soft light in the cabin showed off Will's perfect profile in an erotic way. Will licked his lips, unaware of the captain's lustful stares, and Jack could feel himself start to get aroused. He quickly averted his eyes, he had to keep in mind that this was the son of Bootstrap Bill. He wanted Will, but out of respect to the young man's father - a close friend and former lover - he wouldn't touch him...well, unless Will wanted him to, of course. But he would let Will take the first step if he wanted anything more out of their friendship. No point in scaring the kid away if his affections were unwelcome.

 

The sun started to make its way up to the blood-red sky. Seagulls started to sing their usual songs - or make their usual racket, depending on how you looked at it - and the sleeping crew started to come to in the slightly crowded forecastle.

Remy burrowed his head into the pillow. His nose was invaded by a sweaty stench that he wasn't used to, and someone snored loudly right by him. He let one eye open slightly to take in his surroundings, and saw a large, bulky, unshaved and rather dirty man sleep a few feet away from him, his mouth open and snoring unabashedly. Remy frowned, he didn't remember following anybody home last night.

He turned in his bed to get a better view of the room, and the memories soon returned. His head felt clearer, a good sign that the illness caused by the teleportation had faded. His stomach started to growl, and Remy got out of bed. He silently made his way to the door, careful not to disturb the other men, of which a few started to yawn and stretch as they slowly came to.

Remy took a deep breath when he got outside, the fresh and salty sea breeze washed over him and he smiled when the morning sun caressed his face with its warmth.

"Good morning."

Remy spun to his left at the startling voice, but relaxed as he saw a young man, a few years younger than himself it seemed, sit by the railings with a couple of big buckets of water in front of him. The boy washed himself with a wet piece of cloth, his wet curly hair was pulled back in a pony tail and the sweetest chocolate eyes looked straight at his red ones, a smile played on the boy's soft lips.

"Morning", Remy replied, his voice slightly raspy.

"You look like you need to freshen up." The young Brit motioned him over. "It's fresh water in these buckets. I recommend that you start wash yourself before the others comes out and use the water first."

Remy took a piece of cloth and dipped it into the cold fresh water, then started to wash himself. The cold water felt so good on his sweaty and dirt covered skin. Remy took off his shirt so that he could wash his upper body thoroughly, who knew when he would get a decent shower?

The boy handed him a smaller bucket, and Remy looked at him puzzled.

"For your hair", said Will with a smile. "I figured you might want to wash it."

"Thanks."

When Remy was done with washing his hair, the boy extended his right hand, "I'm Will Turner, blacksmith."

"Remy LeBeau", said the Cajun as he shook Will's hand.

"Captain Sparrow told me you were new at this whole sailing thing", said Will with a twinkle in his eyes, "so he wanted me to show you around this first day. The chef's preparing breakfast, the crew are going to eat in about fifteen minutes and then it's straight to work."

They heard the forecastle's door open, and the men started to come out. Some washed up, while others merely dipped their hands into the water. It didn't take long until most of the water was darkened with dirt and dried sweat.

Remy and Will poured out the dirty water into the ocean before joining the rest of the crew by the tables in the dining hall below deck. Will usually ate his breakfast with Jack in the Captain's cabin, but he figured he'd stay with Remy in case someone started a brawl. He had heard the men's suspicions about the handsome man during the night, and if anyone tried anything, he would stand up for his new crewmate.

The breakfast went by fairly quickly. Remy almost shoved the entire plate of bread, rice, beans and corn into his mouth at once, but restrained himself and remembered to eat slowly to not upset his starved stomach.

*

Jack went out on the deck after his breakfast and breathed deeply as he watched his men doing their chores. He saw his lovely William stand by the main mast and looked up at the sails. Jack followed his sight up to see a shirtless LeBeau up on the yard. The young beauty was together with another man, Edwards, setting the main topsail. But where Edwards had to carefully climb down the mast to the gaff to set the main sail, Remy simply took a hold of a line and swung down to the boom, where he started to release the black sail which had been handid during the night.

The landlubber impressed Jack, the other day he had been ill and unconscious, now he was swinging like a monkey from one mast to the other, setting the sails. The pirate captain watched with much interest when the handsome Cajun made his way down to the main deck to talk to Will, showing off his lean yet muscular body to anyone that cared to watch while raising a hand to move a few strands of that silky auburn hair from his face to behind his ear. A pearly white, sexy smile graced those soft lips as the demon eyes twinkled with joy. Jack smiled to himself as he remembered Remy's offer to keep his bed warm; at the moment he felt like he just wanted to drag Remy with him to his cabin and shag him deep into the mattress of his bed. 

He went to take his usual place by the wheel on the quarterdeck, caressing the soft wood of his beloved Pearl's helm as his eyes once again found the two young beauties on the main deck.

Times like this he couldn't help but feel like an old perv.


End file.
